Meeting at the Swings
by xchella
Summary: Malfoy spots a woman out on the swings of a deserted playground.  What happens when he helps her fly?  Oneshot. Dramione. DMxHG.


_**Author's Note:**_

Alrighty, totally stepped out of my normal fanfic writing comfort zone [aka, Twilight fanfics xD and wrote a Harry Potter one. Yayyy!

Well, this is basically just a short one-shot. I used my guild's, on neopets, writing prompt of writing about a swing. So, I'm not sure if this is what they were looking for, but it surely has a swing xD

It's a Dramione, so, hope you like it. **Review**, because it's what I feed on.

I also edited it like, a kabillion times myself… but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss something. So, if you review just to tell me mistakes, just refrain from doing so. Cause I could care less xD

Well… **read** and **review**!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alright, if I actually owned the book, would I write a fanfic about it? Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't.

-----

She sat on the swing on a cool summer evening, unaware of the presence of the male who watched from a distance. There was a slight breeze that night that was blowing her brown, slightly frizzy – but curly hair, occasionally getting it caught on her face.

The male onlooker had the Malfoy's signature platinum blonde hair, paired with the trademark smirk. He was taking in the scene that was before him: there was a girl, all alone, in the center of a deserted playground, sitting on a swing.

He slowly walked over to stranded girl, his presence still unknown to her, then slowly – as if hesitant – sat in the swing next to hers. Only then, when the swing creaked, did she actually look up.

"Malfoy?" the woman questioned.

"Granger," he replied with a grunt of acknowledgment.

There was then a silence between the two. Their final school year had now been over for a couple months now, both graduates from Hogwarts, both having no clue as to what the next step to their new lives would be.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I asked you first," and then they fell into a, surprisingly comfortable, silence.

Neither wanted to answer the question first, neither had a real answer.

"I'm here because I saw you, alone, and it made me curious," explained Draco, deciding that was a reasonable explanation. It was still unknown to even himself as to why he had actually came over.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to stay alone?"

"Yes, might have crossed my mind."

"Then why did you come over?"

"Because I had a feeling that you didn't _want_ to be alone."

"Why would you think that _I_ would want _your_ company?"

"I wouldn't, but having some company is better then none at all," they then fell into another silence.

"I'm here," she started, "Because I have felt alone ever since graduation. Have you ever felt like the world is at your feet, you have everything open for you, and then you get to that part… that _choice_, the actual decision. It's scary."

"You have a problem with choices? Granger, you had literally the choice of just about anything at graduation."

"Yes… and then graduation day came, and all I wanted was to be five again. I remember distinctly, I would come here and swing, at the time I thought I had swung so high… I could nearly touch the clouds, and that maybe I'd do it… then jump off and fly with the birds."

"You're crazy."

"It's called being a carefree, optimistic little kid."

"You're still crazy Granger."

"And you're a pureblood pessimist, but I'm not going to hold that against you," Hermione replied with a slight smile.

"Oh really," he said with a smirk, "a pureblood pessimist?"

"Oh yes really," she laughed.

"Well, if that is what I truly am, prove to me, this so called 'carefree optimism' you get when swinging."

"You really never pretended you were flying when you were young?" she asked with skepticism in her voice.

"Nope."

"You missed out."

"I'm sure I did, now, are you going to show me or not?"

"What?"

"Show me your swing-flying abilities; I do believe they should be amazing."

"I will not!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I think you will," he said as he got up and started to walk behind her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she was turning her head to see where he was going. Hermione's neck had reached its turning capacity when she felt his hands on either side of her waist, "Malf-!" she started, but didn't finish, when she felt the push and she then started to fly forward.

"Flying yet Granger?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Almost," she replied, now pumping her legs, trying to get more height. Now, nearly parallel with the bar that the swing's chains were attached to. "Draco!" she screamed, "I'm flying," she finished with a sigh; her face now had a smile of pure happiness and excitement. Her eyes were wide open, watching the clouds and birds fly over head, while she swung back and forth.

Draco had now sat back down on his own swing, staring at the women that Hermione "Bookworm" Granger had become. She was more beautiful then ever, and he no longer had any grudge against the girl. As of that moment, he forgot about blood, lineage, anything… all that mattered was the fact that he was there, with her.

She gradually slowed down, coming to an eventual stop. Hermione then noticed that Draco had sat down on his own swing, and seemed to be staring, as if studying her.

"What… are you looking at Malfoy?"

"You called me Draco," he stated plainly.

"Your point would be?"

"You called me _Draco_," he said as if it was obvious.

"Okay…" she said and then looked towards the buildings across the street, not noticing Draco stand up. She then turned back to Draco, but he wasn't there, that's when she felt her swing move slightly. Hermione then looked up and behind her, so see Draco looking down at her.

"You've never called me Draco before you know," he said in a whisper.

"Well," she started, equally quiet. She didn't know what to say next… and then all of a sudden it was as if gravity was working against them, their faces seem to gradually get closer.

They were then nose to nose, her brown eyes staring into his intense gray. "Hermi-" was all he was able to get out before their lips touched. It was a short yet passionate kiss. As soon as it had started it ended, and they both pulled away, eyes still closed.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's eyes still closed while gripping the swing's chains slightly tighter then normal, and attempting to regulate his breathing. He then looked down at the girl beneath him and smiled slightly. Hermione returned the gesture. He then leaned down once again where he was then readily greeted into another kiss.

When Draco pulled away this time, he looked down at the smiling woman that was Hermione.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Granger?" he replied, matching her volume and tone.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my company," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he murmured with a smirk. They then looked up at the sky; it was a brilliant mix of pinks and oranges, signaling the inevitable sunset.

-----

_**Author's Note:**_

Alright, so, the end? xD Anyway. Just **REVIEW**… cause I say so. If there is anyway possible to continue this, just tell me with some ideas… I wouldn't _mind_ continuing it… but I think I'm just going to keep it a oneshot. Maybe make a sequel oneshot. We shall see.

And I read the 7th book. I was sooo annoyed with the epilog. Gahhhhh. Well, JKR got what she wanted, inability for spin-off potential xD

Anyway, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.** Thank you kindly ;D


End file.
